Larry The Lemming vs Satan
by bneo20
Summary: A good little lemming who's life goes horribly wrong after a meeting with Satin. Second fanfic. Hope it doesn't suck as bad as my first one.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 1: LARRY!

Once upon a time, there was a Lemming named Larry. He was a good lemming who always followed the rules and was basically good. He never swore or sinned in any way. Then one day, as he was returning home from his job as a blocker, the ground began to shake. Large cracks gleaming with red light appeared in the cement. The entire ground gave way creating a large fiery pit that seemed to have no bottom. Larry ran to avoid falling into this pit and just barely made it. He turned around, exhausted, as Satin rose from the bottom of the pit. He was not as Larry had always pictured him. He was very buff with an eight pack(rather than a six pack) His horns were curled like springs and he was blue rather than red. His sharp teeth jutted out from his mouth with blood on the tips. His cold eyes were black and evil in general. His finger nails were knife tipped kinda like Freddy and his staff had a bloody lemming skull stuck to the top. He reached his enormous hand slowly towards Larry, laughing maliciously.

Chapter 2: The Real Hell

Larry staggered back as Satin's hand slowly came closer and closer. Larry looked up and said "Why? Why am I dying? And why am I going down there? I have been good all my life! WHY?" "I have my reasons" said Satin in his deep voice. He grabbed Larry and pulled him into the fiery pit as it closed it self and the world went back to normal.

Larry slowly opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a large field of flowers. Maybe I didn't go to hell, he thought. Maybe I went to heaven. He looked out over the field and saw a sheep. He got up off the ground and walked towards the sheep. He leaned down to pet it's soft fur when it suddenly grew horns and it's eyes glowed red. It's teeth sharpened and it grinned evilly.

The next thing Larry knew, he was being chased bye a demon sheep. Then, a hole opened up underneath him and he fell down through the darkness. He landed hard on solid red rock. All around him was dark red rock, lava, and fire. He realized that he was in fact, in hell. He saw a little lemming with small red horns, wings, and and a tail flying by. "Hey," he shouted. The demon lemming looked at him, spit a fireball at his feet, and continued flying to wherever he was going. Larry danced and jumped around as the flame ate through his little lemming shoes and began to char his feet. Overwhelmed with sadness and confusion, Larry the lemming sat down on the hard hot ground a cried.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3: The Master Lords of Hell

Larry slowly lifted his head. His eyes were red from crying for the past few hours. He sat on the ground silently, looking at his surroundings. The ground was red and chalky. There were stalagmites(I think that's right) sticking out of the ground in random spots. There was a large river of molten lava going through the ground and red lightning streaking the black sky. Every few minutes, a soul would fall from above, stand up, and slowly walk away. Larry didn't know what to do, so he got up and began walking. After a while he saw a long line of evil souls standing in a line. Larry went to the back of the line and waited.

Several hours later he reached the front of the line. He was standing in front of a large gate that read _The Master Lords of Hell._ As he approached it the large gates opened as if by magic. He heard evil laughter coming from seemingly nowhere. He slowly walked forward, thinking about his predicament. Meeting Satan, Being chased by an evil sheep. It just didn't make sense. He had always followed all the rules and the bible. He had never said nor done a bad thing in his life. Why him? It didn't make sense.

He kept walking and finally came to a long table surrounded by people in chairs. "Hello Larry" said James Wilkes Boothe the lemming. "We have been waiting for you" said Attila the Hun the lemming. "Who are you?" asked Larry timidly. "WE ARE THE MASTER LORDS OF HELL!" said a deep booming voce from above. Slowly a giant man in a blue business suit, a red tie, and the head of a goat floated down and landed in a chair at the far end of the table. "Your arrival was predicted, Larry, by the great Desmond." Said the goat headed man. "He said that Satan would go power mad and begin taking innocent souls from above for no reason instead of only those who are bad like the great Cursor God says it should be. He also said that Satan would bring you and that you would liberate all of the pure souls who do not belong here. We cannot allow this. This is why we have been hoping you would come. So we could DESTROY YOU!"


End file.
